


Monotone

by thatslurredhello



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Boys In Love, Cigarettes, Drabble, Experimental, Inspired by Poetry, Light Angst, Love, M/M, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatslurredhello/pseuds/thatslurredhello
Summary: "I'm in love with you."He says.It comes out in monotone, the same way he says 'I'm tired' or 'Let's go' or 'I'm bored'.





	Monotone

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that I transferred from my old account Bitedowncocoon which I've recently deleted. It was the first fic that I ever wrote and I couldn't get rid of it with the old account.

"I'm in love with you."He says.

It comes out in monotone, the same way he says 'I'm tired' or 'Let's go' or 'I'm bored'. He says it like it's nothing, like it's just one of those things, like he wants you to know but doesn't care how you take it.

He's in love with you.

He stares at you intently, the same way he always does, and takes a drag on one of his overpriced cigarettes; you stare right back at him and it feels as familiar as breathing does, so you must stare at him often too. 

Something feels heavy on your tongue, heavy like only words can feel and you realise you haven't said anything.  


He's in love with you.

He finishes his cigarette, staring at you all the while, before dropping it to the ground and grinding it out against the sole of an expensive shoe.

"Goodnight." He says, and climbs into his ostentatious, red car to leave you.

He's in love with you, he's in love with you, he's in love with you, he's in love with you.

You're in love with him.

You never say anything.


End file.
